Death of an angel
by ThePenguinsAreAttacking
Summary: Annabelle Winchester is dragging her brothers on a ride in the TARDIS.


Sam and Dean walked into the old fashioned telephone booth made for police calls with the intent to anonymously call in a mysterious death. They didn't, however, expect the phone booth to be bigger on the inside in a very supernatural way. It didn't appear to be a phone box at all on the inside, but a ship of some sort. It looked very metallic and unclean. Sam took note of the architecture in case they needed a quick escape from the 'phone box'. The door opened again and in came a childish looking man with a bow tie and suspenders. He didn't appear to notice them and instead started humming to a song that wasn't playing. The door opened once again and a ginger girl sauntered in confidently, shortly following after her was a moist man who seemed hesitant to even look at anything other than the ginger girl.

"Amy, come on, think about it more." Said the mousy looking man as he grabbed the ginger girl's, now named Amy, hands.

"No Rory and that is my final answer." She said in an annoyed and exhausted tone of voice. She looked up, locked eyes with Sam, then faced the first man "Doctor, who are they?" She asked in a curious manner.

"Who are who? Oh them, that is a good question, who are you?" He asked quickly as if excited. "Oh well, the TARDIS wouldn't have let you in if you were dangerous, though her judgement has been wrong before."he said the last part loudly as if he wanted whoever the TARDIS was to hear him. The room seemed to make a whirring noise in response.

"Um," Sam started, "I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean and my sister Annabelle."

"You're a timelord. Simple as that"Said Annabelle before anyone else could speak.

The childish looking man seemed shocked before asking in a confused manner, "How the hell did you know that?"

"My senses are stronger than most, I can hear and smell the difference, plus I've met one before."The timelord's eyes widened further.

"You've met more? But I'm the last living timelord." He stated as if the fact was set in stone.

"Oh, no you're not, they're everywhere, though they're well hidden in plain sight. Even half timelords are around. Timelords get horny, can't find another timelord, and settle for humans all the time. Off topic now, where's Mel? I haven't seen her in a while." She looked extremely happy and curious.

Amy spoke up then, "How do you know my daughter?"

"Mel has told me about you. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, her mom and dad. She met me a few years after being taken in by Madam Kovarian. I was taken by her too. but then, these tubs of lard saved me" She said before gesturing at Sam and Dean who looked shocked. 'Sammy, Dean close your mouths, you look like fish." She said in an amused voice, "Now are you going to tell me where Mel is?"

The timelord sputtered before saying "She's sleeping off a hangover in her room."

"Hangover means alcohol, do you have any more?" She asked innocently.

Amy walked up to her then, "Honey, you're what 15 ? You shouldn't be drinking at such a young age." Sam and Dean winced before moving in front of Amy, to protect her from their sister's wrath.

"I'll have you know, I am 19, not a measly 15, and the TARDISes have their own drinking age regulations."She said calmly and in a matter-of-fact tone.

Annabelle looked at Amy, this time in shock, "You're pregnant" She sniffed the air before saying, "It's a boy. Congrats."

The doctor looked at Annabelle first then Amy, Rory, Sam and finally Dean. River walked in then, "Well what's the commotion about?"She stated before her eyes fell on me and widened comically.

"Hey Mel, remember me?" She seemed nervous even though she knew River remembered her.

"Oh Annie, of course I remember you, the only person Madam Kovarian deemed more important than me. Everyone, this is my best friend who I haven't seen for 8 years, Annabelle Peterson, the girl with three types of blood in her. She's also been trained since birth to kill God." Annabelle frowned before launching herself at River, a knife in hand. River quickly dodged as everyone else ran to assist the girls. Both River and Annabelle smiled before laughing and hugging each other.

"Oh River you haven't changed much except your body." Annabelle said wistfully.

"What do you mean by three types of blood?"Sam questioned as the shock wore off.

River once again spoke for Annabelle. "She has angel, human, and demon blood in her. She would have been a nephilim but when she was six months old she was fed demon blood."

Sam and Dean seemed to stop all other focuses and thoughts at that.

'I kinda didn't want to tell you two that, given your occupation and all." Sam and Dean seemed to get over it quickly.

"Wait, but you didn't know Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I do, he just pretended for you two. I mean how would you react when you learned your ex-girlfriend is your best friend's little sister." I stated matter-of-factly.

Dean's eyes widened comically. Y-you dated Cas? B-but he practically has a stick up his ass."

"Not really, only when he's uncomfortable or on the job." I honestly found it funny.

River walked over to me and hugged me tightly before turning to Dean "So you didn't know your 'little' sister's blood quality?"

"No, and I'm still kind of shocked at that." Sam spoke slowly before his voice raised slightly in confusion and panic."My little sister is part angel and has dated our little angel friend. Worse than that she might have had sex with him." Both Dean and him cringed at that.

"Still here and a virgin" I shot Melody a look that said 'don't even mention that' before continuing "Now me and Mels are going to my room." Everyone except me and Melody looked confused.

"You don't have a room yet"said the Doctor in a confused, shocked look.

"Don't lie to me"I stated simply before going up the stairs, Mel followed a few minutes later.

River POV

"Just so you know Doctor, Annie is the creator of TARDISes, just let that sit in your mind for a small bit of time. She is a lot older than she looks. She just tells people she's 19." River then followed Annabelle upstairs.

Doctor POV

Creator of TARDISes? Older than she looks? Just who exactly is this woman? She knew I had lied too, which means you know s how to read people. "You two might want to start explaining how you met that girl, please."

"Well, we were searching for demons who might have useful information, when we heard a scream for help. We ran towards the sound and there she was surrounded with light and had blood and dirt staining her skin. We took her in and started taking care of her. That was about six months ago." Sam responded. "We've never seen her that happy though."

"You guys must want to sleep. Rory, Amy can you show them to two empty bedrooms."

Annabelle POV

"River, the whispering and voices are just getting worse. I can barely sleep now and I've been getting visions, headaches, and have starred growing scales." River looked shocked at the last parr.

"Can you show me?" River responded.

"Yeah" I answered slowly while lifting the back of my shirt up and turning around to expose my left side and lower back. The short, sharp, metallic scales were a majestic violet-blue color that looked like a bruise if you just glimpsed it in passing. Hearing footsteps coming closer with my advanced senses, I quickly lowered my shirt. A moment later Dean entered without knocking. "Knock much?" I jokingly asked before my smile faded at his serious face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, just Sam, you River and me. Sam and I need to know your past."

Ta-dah! Two months worth of work. I just love how teachers act as if their students don't have important things to do besides homework. It's like they are the only one allowed to have fun.


End file.
